


A heart full of unfortunates

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Death methods, I tried my best, M/M, i still can't tag, past game references, please help me, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ouma and Saihara want to stand out but they don't know how (I can't write summarys, I promise it's better than it sounds)





	A heart full of unfortunates

**Author's Note:**

> These are more like my general head canons but I'm still working on them so bear with me for now. I'm also thinking of writing a multi chapter fic but I need to figure out how I want to do that.
> 
> Also a note on my head canon for pre-game Saihara specifically: I like to think that he saw danganronpa as a way to get back at life and the world for all it put the contestants through. I developed on this more at the beginning of my other fic 'finish what we've begun'.

Saihara’s always had an unfortunate life. He knows this and accepts it, after all, if he didn't he might already be gone. Actually scrap that. He'd be gone if it weren't for the boy sitting opposite him. Ouma Kokichi was the real reason that Saihara wasn't dead. 

Everything about the boy, from his floppy purple hair to the almost nervous ‘Ni shi shi’ he would let out now and again made Saihara grasp onto another tiny scrap of his life. It also made him want to enter danganronpa more.

How these two actions could correlate together Saihara did not know. All he could process around the shorter boy was his absolute need to enter the show. He wouldn't leave Ouma though, of course not, they'd enter together. They'd create a murder so confusing yet so beautiful that it would be the highlight of the entire danganronpa franchise. Saihara would see the light leave Ouma’s eyes as he murdered him in the most creative of ways and, when the trial ends, he'd accept his execution through and through.

This plan was both boy's final hope. Saihara would be able to finally kill and give his final ‘fuck you’ to the world while, Ouma would be able to finally escape his life, with Saihara following shortly after. The only problem with their plan now was how to carry it out.

Currently they were at Saihara’s house around his kitchen table discussing the murder details. “Ah do you remember how well planned Komaeda’s death was in the second games? We should do something like that Saihara!” He had noticed that Ouma liked to take parts from murders in the past games and mix them all together in some sort of grizzly hodgepodge, attempting to create the most complex murder he could. Saihara didn't agree with this. “That only worked because of his talent remember? It'd be useless unless one of us get the lucky student talent for this season and, I remember hearing rumours that they might remove that trope this time anyway.”

“Oh. Right.” Ouma seemed to retreat back into his shell after Saihara’s explanation. He sighs and continues. “I swear I've told you this before but, we have to make something original. We can't just reuse old gimmicks, for example…” Saihara racked his brains trying to search for a single murder combination that hadn't been used before.

“How about burning?” Surprisingly Ouma pipes up. “No that’s no good… remember Celestia Ludenberg’s execution in the first ever season?”   
“Oh yeah… would head damage be good?”  
“No again. Mahiru Koizumi. Second season and Ishimaru Kiyotaka and Hifumi Yamada. First season.”  
“Crushing?”  
“Better but remember Alter Ego in the first season?”

They continue on like this for a while until Ouma suddenly shouts “slitting my wrists!”  
“N-” Saihara’s sentence gets caught in his throat. Now that he thinks about it… no one has ever done that before! It's a simple method, sure, but if done right it could be exactly what they need… 

“Ouma you're a genius!” Saihara stands up from his chair, and Ouma’s face goes red with embarrassment. “O-oh it was nothing really… I was just saying whatever came to mind…” Saihara seemed to have zoned out, mumbling things such as “we could set it up as suicide…” and “we could write a message with the blood or maybe a drawing!” Then he pauses.

“We have to go get supplies. We're pulling an all nighter on this.” Ouma knows that there's no stopping Saihara’s plans normally, never mind when he's like this, so he just nods and follows the taller boy out of the house.

Ouma follows Saihara into every supermarket in town. They stock up on coffee, sugar and energy drinks and soon enough they're back at Saihara’s house, set up on the sofa surrounded by their supplies. 

They work on the plan until 5am when Ouma practically falls asleep on top of Saihara. He thinks about pushing the smaller boy off but then remembers that they've been in worse positions and he soon succumbs to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I project myself too much onto my depiction of pre-game Saihara so I'll try to stop that. Also if anyone knows the song this was based on you get a cookie.


End file.
